


Photograph

by Debs1990



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Family Drama, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debs1990/pseuds/Debs1990
Summary: Narcissa looks at a photograph of her and her sisters during a happier time.





	

Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments) DADA Assignment 7 task 2a.

Task: Write about something important being forcibly removed from a person.

Prompt: (Genre) Angst.

* * *

Narcissa stared at the photograph in front of her for what felt like the millionth time. She thought that over time the pain would fade, but it still rested within her like a paper weight on her heart. If Bellatrix or her parents knew, she would be in trouble; this knowledge wasn't enough to stop her, though.

The photograph showed the three Black sisters in happier times, and it was Narcissa's prized possession. Her eyes didn't leave the smiling face of her disowned sister, Andromeda. Before she could stop it, a tear dropped onto the photograph, causing her to dab hastily at the spot with her handkerchief.

_If my family could see me now, they'd probably disown me as well._

She remembered the day so well. Bellatrix was thirteen, Andromeda eleven, and she was nine. It was Andromeda's birthday, and her Hogwarts letter had finally arrived. The only one who seemed surprised by this was Andromeda, who—thanks to Bellatrix's teasing—was terrified that Hogwarts wouldn't want her. When the owl appeared in the courtyard where they were all gathered, her face had lit up like a Christmas tree. After snatching up the letter in excitement and hastily ripping the envelope, Andromeda had skim read the contents and announced her good news.

.oOo.

_"_ _Congratulations, Meda! Of course, you were accepted! You didn't really believe me, did you?" Bellatrix cackled with delight. "You're so easy to scare, it's almost no fun anymore."_

_Andromeda beamed at her sister's words. "We're going to have so much fun, aren't we, Bella? You won't ignore me in front of your friends, will you?"_

_Bellatrix smiled proudly and ruffled her sister's hair. "I would never ignore you, Meda. We're sisters, aren't we? I'll be the proudest older sibling Hogwarts has ever seen."_

_Their father's booming voice caused them to stop their chatter. "Quieten down, girls. I believe it's time for a photo."_

_He barked at a nearby house elf to bring the camera outside._

_"_ _Andromeda, you should stand in the middle. Bella to the left, and Narcissa to the right," their mother ordered._

_"_ _Yes, Mother," the girls answered meekly, knowing better than to disobey their parents. A few minutes later, the house elf returned with the camera._

_"_ _About time!" Cygnus snapped as he snatched the camera. Be thankful I'm in a good mood today, elf." Turning to his daughters, he added: "Smile for the camera, girls."_

.oOo.

Narcissa was snapped out of the memory by a familiar shriek.

"What the hell is this?"

In a panic, Narcissa reached for the photograph, but Bellatrix got there first. "Cissy, why have you kept this? You know that all memories of that Mudblood lover are forbidden in this house."

"She's our sister, Bella."

"She _was_ our sister; the blood traitor was dead to me the moment she said _I do._ You would be wise to follow my example if you don't want to go the same way."

Before Narcissa could stop her, Bellatrix pulled out her wand. "Incendio."

"No!"

The picture of the once happy sisters burst into flames and crumbled to dust before her eyes. Her last photograph of Andromeda was now gone and she had nothing to remember her by. As Bellatrix had said, she was now dead to her; the difference was that she felt like a piece of herself had died as well. She barely held back a shudder as Bella gathered her into a hug.

"It's for the best, Cissy. You'll realise this in time."

Without another word, Bellatrix left her alone with the remains of her prized possession. There was no stopping her tears now, and Narcissa allowed them to flow unashamedly. All that was left now were her memories.

_At least no one has taken them away from me._


End file.
